Singh finds out Barry is the Flash
by EmmaMaeFlash56
Summary: Barry didn't realize that simply coming to work that day would reveal his secret identity to his boss, David Singh.


**Hello! This is my first post ever and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I love the flash and I had to get these stories off my mind, I feel like there aren't enough stories about Singh finding out about Barry!**

David could never figure out how someone could be so late to work. He sat there thinking of about 20 different ways he could kill the young CSI when he heard something on the news.

"The flash saves a burning building," the short blonde woman on the screen said.

 _Huh, a burning building. Gotta say, the Flash is something I never thought possible, but I'm thankful._ The captain thought to himself. While lost in his thoughts, his door opened to reveal a young, tall man. _Barry Allen_.

"Please, Allen explain to me how someone could be so late, 1 hour late."

"Sorry, sir, just a little caught up"

Suddenly Singh smelled an extremely foul odor, almost like _fire_. He also noticed a burn on Barry's neck, maybe he burnt himself cooking this morning?

"Allen. Go get yourself washed up before I spray you down with a hose myself"

"Y-yes, s-sorry sir," a nervous Barry Allen said as he stepped out of the door, David could never figure out why the kid was so akward. He did appreciate him though, he may always be late for work, but he does good work and he'd be hard to replace. David decided to head for the showers himself to wash up, considering he had no time this morning and there was no crime happening.

He walked through the hall to the showers, as he walked in he realized that one shower was on. He then realized that Allen was in there, as he had asked him to clean up. _Allen._ The poor kid, he was just so clumsy, and had no chance of standing up for himself. The shower that was just recently on had been turned off, the towel was taken off the wall and a man stepped out. Singh stopped as he saw the mans leg, that can't be Allen, as this leg was much to muscular. As the man revealed himself more he saw, a towel, beautifully chizzeled abs, muscular arms, and broad shoulders. _The body of someone who could stand up for themselves, a runners physique._ As Singh looked up to see who the man was, he saw an unlikely face. _Barry Allen._ Man, the kid definitely could stand up for himself.

"You alright sir?"

The voice snapped him back into reality.

"Uh, yes, Allen. I just didn't realize it was you," the surprised captain said, extremely impressed. Barry started to put on his clothes when he couldn't help but notice the captain still looking at him.

"Are you sure you're alright captain?"

"Yeah, sorry just lost in my own thoughts,"

 _This kid is jacked._

 _But he's so clumsy._

 _Why isn't he in the field, he could easily take on every cop in the precinct._

David just didn't know what to think, but he ran for the showers soon after he conversed with Barry.

After Singhs shower he headed back downstairs only to see Barry waiting for him in his office. David sat down and gestured Allen to sit as well.

"Mr. Allen, what do you need?"

"I have some files from the morice case, thought I'd give them to you,"

David grabbed the files, how could Allen be done already? He just gave them to him this morning. As he looked up to respond to the files he realized that the burn on Barry's neck was gone.

Wait, a _burn had healed in two hours._ _Allen had a beautiful runners physique. His mysterious disappearances throughout the day. How did he not realize sooner? Barry Allen was the flash._

"Captain are you sure you're ok? You've been off lately," a paler than normal Barry said to him.

Singh looked the kid straight dead in the eyes and shakily breathed in, before saying...

"It all adds up. Allen, you had a burn on your neck this morning, now it's gone. When I saw you in the shower room, you had a runners physique. Right after the news about the Flash saving a burning building, you came in smelling like fire. All the unexplained absences. Barry," Barry winced because his boss never used his first name, "You're The Flash"

Barry sat up straight, his heart going a million miles an hour, his face paler than the white shirt he was wearing that day.

"T-the Flash?" Barry scoffed "that's ridiculous Captain, how could I be the flash. I can't even run without tripping. Also superpowers don't exist, and even if they did I definitely don't have an-" Barry stopped after he realized his boss glaring at him with intense focus. Barry let in a large breath and looked at his boss. He ran his fingers through his hair, looking down at the floor. He took another deep breath and looked up at his boss. His eyes said everything, they had the "I know you know and you know I know look".

"Barry, I'm... thank you"

"Captain I don't know what you're talking about"

Just as he said that David through a pencil at Barry as fast as he could, and faster than David could blink, Barry was out of the way. Barry let out a huge sigh.

"I'm so sorry sir. It's just I can't- nobody else can know. I've already put so many lives in dang-"

"But you've also saved so many" Singh said in complete aw as he looked at the clumsy CSI in front of him, "you also saved my husband, and me countless times. Barry you're a _hero._ You have done so much more than all the officers combined, what you do is amazing!"

Barry looked down, smiling. "Thank you sir,"

"No thank you," the struck captain said, putting Barry above himself, he wasn't talking to just Barry Allen anymore, but he was talking to _The Flash._

"You're not going to fire me are you?"

"Of course not Barry."

Singh couldn't help but look the young hero in the eyes. He's so young, and he always had the kindest smile, how could he not have seen it before? Barry started to leave the office, taking his bosses silence as a cue to go.

"Oh and Allen," Captain said with a soft smile "Take as much time as you need, go save lives, _Flash."_


End file.
